Nau'ur Ordo
"We have a duty as Mandalorians to fight together... united as vode by key Mandalorian vows of justice, duty and loyalty to Manda'yaim our home and to one another." -Nau'ur Ordo- Nau'ur Ordo was a Mandalorian mercenary during the years of the Galactic Empire. Formerly Alpha ARC trooper, A-13 Ember of the Grand Army of the Republic, Nau'ur awoke to his new life on Manda'yaim - ''Mandalore, not knowing who he was, or where he came from. He resorted to joining the Mandalorian Guild, led by Aloquar Ordo, who adopted him as a son. It took some time for him to adjust to his new life, and retained a lot of his old personality including honor, the inclination of thinking before acting, and preferring to grant mercy to his enemies. He would eventually rise to the rank of a general in the guild. Shortly after achieving his rank, Nau'ur created his own team of Mandalorian mercenaries, known as the ''Hettyc'beskad ''- burning sword in Mando'a, and would go bounty hunting with Cabur Keigurr (deceased), Rycar Alphadreamer (deceased), Tyler Rubygleam, Griff Thor, Burner Mereel, Takuur Teban and Shev'la Teban of which he would later become good friends with. He would go on many missions serving many clients, including the Galactic Empire who tasked him to hunt jedi vigilantes and clone deserters. He would also serve the Hutts, eventually becoming a wealthy mercenary, though he always retained his belief that honor was the most important thing a Mando'ade man could have. However, all the while, Nau'ur's memories of his old life began to come back, bit by bit through images and dreams, and would one day meet his old fears and loves again. Biography A New Life as a Mando'ade. 'Awakening. (17 BBY) Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad - "I know your name as my child" -Mandalorian adoption vow.- Ember woke up on Concord Dawn in a bed of a camp of the Mandalorian Guild. He had no idea who he was or how he came to be there, only a friend, a Togruta female named Valena, Adhektara Valena... His heart jumped a mile when he thought of the name, but he could not fathom why that was so. When he tried to get up from the bed, a tall man in dark Mandalorian armor with a dark beard held him down, saying, Udesii, udesii, Ad'ika. ''Hesitating, Nau'ur complied and lay back on the bed, before asking who he was. Aloquar told him that he had fallen into a coma for some time. He and his Madalorian troops had found his body drifting in space near the remains of an Imperial cruiser, and had immediately brought him to Concord Dawn for medical attention. Nau'ur asked Aloquar why they saved him. Aloquar replied by saying: "We save any man who doesn't have a choice in life and can improve on his life." Aloquar told Nau'ur that his name was Nau'ur and he was a true Mandalorian, and he had at last returned home where he would be safe. Aloquar requested that Nau'ur join the Guild, and would adopt him to clan Ordo. Nau'ur knew he had nowhere else to go, so he accepted, though before he did, he asked Aloquar why he wanted to adopt him. Aloquar answered that he knew Nau'ur since he was a young child, and believed that he was worthy of his blood. "''You will raise your young as Mandalorians—and defend them. You will wear our armor, and speak our language. And you will serve the clan, and rally when called. These are the ''Resol'nare—the Six Actions—sacred to our movement. Do them—and you may live to call yourselves Mandalorians!" -The Six Actions of Mandalorian Life- Afterwards, Nau'ur went to the refreshers' and began suiting up in his new Mandalorian besk'garm. He was surprised to find that he already knew how to put on his armor, and had all of his kit on within a minute. Nau'ur looked into the mirror at his face. On the left side of his face, he could see a very large scar, one that he did not remember getting. Under his right eye, there was another thin jagged scar that made Ember befuddled. He scratched his beard. His nose looked as if it had been broken many times before; however, he didn't remember how or where. As he stood there then, his new helmet under one arm, Nau'ur felt something...or ''someone touch his mind, someone who he was sure he recognized, but then the moment passed, and he left the refreshers'. Nau'ur followed Ordo to the barracks area of the base. Meanwhile, Ordo gave him a quick overview on the Mandalorian guild as well as the Resol'nare: the six actions that all Mandalorians live by. Nau'ur accepted Ordo's and swore that he would uphold the six actions, pleasing Ordo, who nodded and then led him into barracks number three. Inside, Ordo introduced Nau'ur to five members of the Guild: Jaws Ordo, Arcode Mereel, Dalsc Weadhe, Avra Radum, Carthern Fett and Khaled Mereel. Jaws and Arcode obliged to Aloquar's orders to give Nau'ur a tour, as well as teaching him in some of the essentials of being a mercenary in the Guild. Jaws and Arcode obliged. Aloquar inclined his head to Nau'ur and then walked off. Nau'ur stood there nervously. When Jaws and Arcode stepped forward though, Nau'ur automatically saluted. Jaws waved for Nau'ur to salute, saying, "Udesii, Vod'ika." Ember did and then followed Jaws and Arcode as they led him on a tour of the base, teaching him on how to be a good Mando'ade, as well as informing him of all the training rooms and the schedules pertaining to them. According to Jaws, training took place every evening, and it would be pretty intense, so Nau'ur would have to be ready. They passed by more living quarters and then arrived at the mess hall. Nau'ur at first seemed a little hesitant, as a thought kept annoying him: a thought that told him that he shouldn't be there. Jaws next asked him where he came from. Nau'ur responded exasperatedly that he did not know. He felt something in his armor pocket then and took it out.... It was a GAR ID tag, which said A-13 Ember, Commander of the Third Legion, Imperial Army. It gave Nau'ur a twinge of Deja vu, before he pocketed the tag again. However, Jaws and Arcode managed to see the ID tag before it returned into Nau'ur's pocket. They told him that they knew one who was similar to him, another ARC trooper named Spar. Nau'ur twinged as he heard the name. He felt he knew it, but he coun't place it. Before he could say anything, a buff looking girl in red and grey Mandalorian armor walked up to them and asked if Nau'ur was the new member who Alo told her about. Arcode and Jaws gave her the affirmative. The girl stepped forward. Even without her face visible through her helmet, she looked fierce and striking of appearance. Nau'ur knew that if she wanted to, she could kill him then and there if she wanted to. Arcode told Nau'ur that she was Mirta Brokar, general of the Mandalorian Guild under Aloquar Ordo's command. She told Nau'ur that he looked like a darmanda. Arcode told her that they would see soon enough, though even among the aruetiise, Nau'ur looked like he would be a promising addition to the Guild. Mirta told Nau'ur that she would be watching him, poking him in the chest. Seeming pleased, she nodded to Arcode before she strode off. Nau'ur asked Arcode what she had against him. Arcode just warned him not to get on Mirta's bad side. Nau'ur promised that he would be careful. Afterwards, they continued with the tour, meeting more members of the Guild. Nau'ur learned that the base on Concord Dawn held several hundred Mandalorian warriors and mercenaries. Meanwhile, even more lived on Manda'yaim, though usually, their clans preferred to be on the move. Nau'ur still felt nervous, but he knew that he had friends to count on, and not just Arcode and Jaws. That night, during evening muster Aloquar Ordo pulled Nau'ur to the front of the meeting, announcing him as their newest member of the Guild. During the entire meeting, Nau'ur glanced aprehensively around at the assembled Mandalorians. They all gazed at him, some suspicious, others curious, and still others bore resentful expressions. Nau'ur didn't understand what was going on, but understood that it was not unnatural to feel unwelcomed amongst such a large group of soldiers. He also had a nagging feeling that he belonged somewhere else or with someone else. He felt the same sensation that he did when he was in the refreshers earlier that day, before the sensation was gone again. He settled down to eat and drink with the rest of his Mandalorian brothers, ''who tried to be welcoming by taking him through the ropes of the Guild. During that time, Nau'ur quickly became friends with Galak Clawwave, Bant Jeban and Rycar. Doc Skirata, the Guild doctor, though gave Nau'ur an ominous feeling, especially the fact that he was a Trandoshan. As Nau'ur filled his boots with the rest of his new comrades, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had had bad relations with Trandos in the past. Operation Tower Takeover. After the evening meal, Nau'ur joined the large host of Mandalorians to the training facilities of the base. He was placed in a squad under the command of Beviin Kabur, Aloquar Ordo's personal advisor, as well as Khaled Mereel, Burner Mereel and Scarr Rider. On the first training assignment, In the Ring 'Training Life as a Mandalorian Coruscant Prisonbreak Mission to Umbara Deathwatch on Carlac. (14 BBY) 'Service to the Empire '(12 BBY) Hunting Jedi Capture of Quilura 'Return to the Old Ways. ' Duel of Sabers. "Is this what you want, Vader? Do you want me to fight you?" "I want a valuable ally to serve me to root the jedi out from the Galaxy." "I should kill you where you stand....traitor!" -Nau'ur Ordo and Darth Vader before they fight- Convergence: Manda'yaim in Peril. 12 BBY. "I give you all one final ''chance. Surrender to the Galactic Empire, or die." "Maybe you should quit before you go too far, Dar'jetii osik!" -Darth Vader to Aloquar Ordo and the rest of the Guild- Aftermath Reform of the Guild 'A touch of destiny''' Deadly Mission to Coruscant Personality Armor and Gear Nau'ur's armor reflected his beliefs in life. He wore a gold helmet and gauntlets signifying his desire for vengeance against the Empire for enslaving his brothers during the Clone Wars and killing the Jedi. The rest of his armor was red showing his devotion to his Jango Fett and Aloquar Ordo who had been like fathers to Nau'ur. Ordo was equipped with a Mitrinomon Z-6 jetpack and wore wrist gauntlets equipped with knuckle-plate vibroblades, a Czerka ZX miniature flamethrower capable of a three-minute duration of operation, a Dur-24 wrist-blaster with the effectiveness of a regular blaster rifle with a range of 50 meters, a Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket launcher with utilized computer target tracking and also a fibercord whip with a grappling device on his right gauntlet capable of entangling or immobilizing a target. Ordo is commonly noticed with his ever present sidearms: a customized Verpine shatter gun and a WESTAR-34. He often slings a DC-15 rifle on his back with grenade attachments, but he is more fond of carrying around his verpine sniper rifle due to his exceptional marksmanship. In the toughest melee combat, Nau'ur draws a stolen lightsaber and a Mandalorian beskad with cortosis wield. However, Nau'ur is proficient with all manner of weapons from an E-web cannon to an electrowhip. Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clan Ordo